Visual projection systems are commonly used for displaying and presenting visual information to groups of people. Such visual projection systems typically include a projector unit and a projection screen.
In spaces such as classrooms, conference rooms, and public assembly halls, where the space is often used for presentations, it is common that the projector unit be installed as a more or less permanent fixture in the space. Often, the projector will be suspended from an overhead structure, such as a building floor/ceiling assembly or roof, in order to give the projector an unobstructed projection path and to protect it from damage by inadvertent contact. It is generally desirable that the mount be adjustably positionable over a wide range of positions to enable proper aiming and focusing of the projector.
Projectors, particularly LCD, CRT, and DRP projectors designed for frequent use in a setting such as described above are quite expensive. In addition, the spaces where the projector is installed may be unsecured for periods of time or left unattended. Consequently, a problem is that projector units are attractive targets for theft, vandalism and other tampering.
Another problem is that in some multi-use spaces, such as gymnasiums, the projector unit can be exposed to the possibility of unintentional or intentional contact by objects such as balls or other similar flying objects. In other multi-use spaces such as hotel conference facilities, the projector unit may be subject to contact by ladders, maintenance person lifts and the like during set-up and take-down of exhibits and booths.
What is needed in the industry is an easy-to-use adjustable ceiling mounted projector mounting system that substantially alleviates these problems.